Not Your Average Fairy Tale
by Phoenix.Rising.819
Summary: Just a reworking of the ending events of the Iron Man movie. Chapters are short. This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Not Your Average Fairy Tale

He had known her for years. She had stood by his side through almost everything and remained in his memories when she couldn't be with him. He'd never really realized how important she was to him. She wasn't *just* an assistant. She wasn't *just* someone to answer his calls, pay his bills, keep his industry running, and all the other many things she did that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. She was more than that now. She was his everything and here he was, dying in his own home while his former friend whispered the very words he was terrified to hear. Pepper's been kidnapped…..

Tony Stark froze at these words. Pepper was kidnapped. And by the very person he'd thought was his friend and ally. But Obidiah Stane had betrayed him. Obidiah had taken Pepper away from him. Not only was Pepper stolen, but so was his heart. He'd felt the shock of his arc reactor being ripped from his chest as Obidiah stood over him with a look of delight. His plans for an "Iron Monger" suit were almost complete and Tony would be left to die. As Stane left the room, Tony began trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. If he didn't, he was going to die. And Pepper would die as well if he didn't do something. Obidiah would kill her without a second thought he was sure of it. But wait! Pepper had saved his old arc reactor as a reminder that "Tony Stark had a heart". Thanks to Pepper's nostalgic feelings he had a chance. Filled with a new hope, he was finally able to get up and attempt to make his way to his workshop where the Mark 1 reactor was at.

The pain was severe. It was almost unbearable for him to stand. Pushing it aside he put his mind on Pepper. Her life now was in his hands. He had to make it. He had to live!

He finally reached his workshop where his drained strength reduced him to a crawl. Each moment granted him sharp pains and it had never been so far to his table where the reactor rested. He was almost there. Every inch forward was an act of will now. His mortal strenght had left his body. He reached out, almost grasping the reactor!!! And missed! He slumped slowly to the floor, as he felt his heart beat slow down. His mind and body could do no more. He felt sure his time had come. He wanted to tell Pepper so much and now he'd never get the chance anymore. He had wanted so badly to tell her thank you for all the times she'd been there and for all the things she did. But most of all, he wanted to tell her how much he cared for her. Now he'd never get the chance. As all these thoughts flashed quickly though his mind, he saw out of the corner of his eye the glass box he had so desperately tried to reach. Butterfingers, one of Tony's helpful little machines, had grasped the box and handed it down to him. New strength coursed though his veins as a gleam of hope began to fill his soul. Maybe he could save Pepper after all! He reached for the box containing the arc reactor and held it firmly in his hand. "Good boy," he whispered to his mechanical friend as he broke the glass container. He was able to hook up the reactor just before his world became dark...


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper Potts slowly regained conscienconess. She was aware of her head throbing violently. But as to why, she couldn't remember. She felt like her body was in a sitting position, which she found to be true. She also found being tied to a chair to be true as well. She tried to remember what all had transpired since her last clear memories. Slowly but steadly it all came back to her…

Tony had asked her to download some information from Obidiah's computer. She had refused to begin with. The last thing she'd wanted was Tony to get hurt trying to play "superhero". But then he told her how much it had ment to him. To finally be doing the right thing. To do something he felt could change the world into a better place. It wasn't just his pleading words that made her decide to help him. It was the way he said it. This wasn't the same Tony Stark she'd known. This was a completely new one really cared about something. When his eyes met hers she could see a total change from his old self. And then when he gave her a soft smile she could not refuse him. As hard as she'd tried to deny it, she loved him. Not just a simple feeling of unconditional love, but a true love. He had such small ways of making her smile that ment more to her than anything in the world.

After finally giving in, she took to her next job. She walked briskly across the tile floors, her high heels clicking in rhythem with each step towards Obidiah Stane's office.

It was a spacious room in which to work. Everything was neatly placed giving it a professional look. She continued to walk to the desk where the laptop sat open to reveal all it's contents. She took a seat in the empty chair and plugged in the rectangular device Tony had given her to download the files he was looking for. What she found was more than either of them expected. Stane was up to something. That much was for sure. As she saw the plans for the "Iron Monger" and how Stane had caused Tony's capture, she felt the need to quickly download the information and get out of there as fast as possible. She watched the download slowly reach completion with great anticipation. Suddenly, she heard a door shut. She looked up in fear to see Obidiah Stane.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked in a threatening way.

"I was just getting together some information that Mr. Stark needed," she said. This was true but she'd also happened upon some things she hadn't counted on as well.

"That doesn't give you the right to make yourself at home in my office does it?"

"Well no," she replied. Earnistly she tried to think of a reply. "I just needed the information as quickly as possible, and your computer was closest by." Here she paused before continuing again. "I'm sorry if I've bothered you in any way."

"Oh, no bother at all," he said in a way that made her think he knew what she was doing.

"As a matter of fact, I just finished here if you'd like to have your computer back."

"Actually, there was a couple of things I had intended upon checking on."

"Well then," she said, kind of at a loss of words. "I'll be seeing you later?"

"Sooner than you know. I'm sure," he said.

Never had she been so afraid as when he spoke those chilling words. She walked briskly to the door as Obidiah began to check his computer. She felt sure she was home free. She had the device in which the downloaded information was. She had been very clever in slipping it into her purse without his knowledge. All she had to do was walk out that door. As she reached out to push it open she began to feel relief, that is, until it wouldn't open. Stane had locked her in the room with him!

"So, you thought you could just slip out of here that easily." His voice taunted her. "Not so fast little lady. I'm not letting you out of here until you give me that device by which you downloaded my personal information."

She froze. Her hands still clutching the door. "Now what?" she thought as she frantically searched for an idea of how to get out of this. Unfortunately, she spent to much time in thought, giving Stane enough time to get to her and snatch her purse. All the hope she might have had of getting away melted in that moment. He was searching frantically through her purse and he finally found what he was looking for. He dropped it on the floor and crushed it beneth his heel like one would squash a bug. Pepper began to lose heart now as though that device was the only thing that could save her.

"Pepper," he began. He sounded disappointed when he spoke her name. "I can't believe that you would do this to me. After all my years of dedication to Stark Industries." He stopped here, waiting for a reply but Pepper was too nervous to reply, even if she could have thought of a reasonable answer. When he got no response, he continued speaking. "I'm saddened to know, that you don't trust me. But if you can't find it within yourself to trust me, well then, I just can't trust you either." And it was here he pulled out a small needle from his pocket and injected it's contents into Pepper's arm. As she began to lose conscienousness, Stane's words were whispered in her ear. "Don' worry. I won't kill you. Yet."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is really short. It's the shortest one except for maybe the last chapter. I'm trying to separate the chapters by the pov of Tony and Pepper. I'm hoping everyone liking this story so far. Please read and review.

The echoes of a name filled the blackness around him. Softly, it faded. Again the name was called. The sounds were louder this time. A third time he heard the name, and this time he was aware of someone trying to shake him awake.

Tony's first thoughts were that Obadiah had come back to torture him in some inhuman way again. Opening his eyes slowly he found he was looking Rhodey. Never had he been so glad to see Rhodey, except for that time he rescued him from the desert.

"Tony! What happened here?" Rhodey asked in an almost demanding way.

"It was Stane." Tony gasped, like he was out of breath. Even though he'd gotten the arc reactor back in place and his body was functioning normally again, it couldn't replace the previous energy that once flowed through his veins. He tried to sit up but his body still ached from his close encounter with death. He was lucky to even be alive.

"Hey, take it easy now," Rhodey said, "and just tell me what's happened."

Tony told him everything that had happened as quickly as possible all the while gaining his strength back little by little.

"So Stane had betrayed you after all these years?" Rhodey asked again almost as if he, too, couldn't comprehend this information.

"Yeah. And now I've got to get to where he's at now." Tony replied. "He's got Pepper and there's no way I'm going to let him hurt her as long as I can still breathe."

"But you're in no condition to be saving the world right now. Let me handle it. We can get Pepper back for you."

"No, Rhodey. You can't. Stane's armor is too powerful for just the army. It's going to take more than that to bring him down. It's going to take me." And with that he used all his strength and lifted himself off the ground. He was unsteady at first, for he leaned on the table for support.

"Jarvis, get the suit ready. It's time to give Stane some payback."


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank scoobygang101. I'm really glad a few people are enjoying this. And also thanks very much to all the other reviewers. Your encouraging words are much appreciated. Here's another chapter and please read and review!

After finally remembering what had happened to her and the drug's effect finally wearing off, Pepper realized she had to get out of the room she was in. From a distance she could hear Stane working on something, the "Iron Monger" suit she guessed, but she wasn't certain. The ties that bound her were not too hard to get out of. Whoever had tied her up had done so in a hurry and that gave her the advantage of escape.

The knot was tied firmly but not too hard, and it was within her grasp. She quickly began to work on untying it. She strained her ears in order to try to hear of any signs that Obadiah may enter the room, but she heard nothing but the sounds of the armor's completion. She had untied the knot, thinking she was safe, when Stane stepped in the room. Without any time to hardly think Pepper instinctively dropped her head and pretended the drugs effects hadn't worn off yet. He was on the other side of the room, looking for something but what she didn't know. He stayed only for a few minutes and left, but not before glancing over in her direction.

When he was out of the room she slid the ropes off of herself. She kept low to the ground so maybe he wouldn't notice her if he came back in. She looked as far ahead in the other rooms as she dared, hoping to find a way out. She saw where Stane was at. Right where she needed to be. She'd have to go through the room he was in, in order to escape from his grasp. There was no way on Earth she could get past him without him knowing about it. But maybe, just maybe, he could know about it and she could escape too. It was a hope against hope. Almost impossible. But it wasn't like she had anything better to do. Then she saw her chance. Stane was getting into the suit. If she ran as fast as she could she might make her way out. Not giving it a second thought she made the dash to the finish line. Her heart beat faster, mostly from fear, as she passed Stane's suit and rushed into the main room where the doors to the outside were at. She could hear a terrible noise behind her as she pushed the door open. She ran outside into the open free air but found herself trapped again, for there was no real exit from this area of the building. All the while, the horrific sounds of metal filled her ears. She began to panic, for she was sure Stane was determined to kill her and wouldn't take no for answer. She saw the hulking metal behemoth coming right at her. It was similar is design to Tony's suit but so much more powerful.

Tony. How she wished he could be here to stop this killing machine and save her from certain death, but that was stuff that generally happened in fairly tales. And reality looks so much bleaker with a gun pointed at your head. She heard the clicking noises of the machine gun on the Iron Monger as it prepared to fire it's devastating blow…


	5. Chapter 5

Only 2 more chapters left now. Hope you enjoy!

Tony had suited up and left Rhodey behind to help keep the military, police, and other people that might get hurt in the crossfire, out of the area. This was going to be a little messy. Tony knew exactly where Stane was. He pushed his failing power source to the max, trying to get to Pepper before Stane did something drastic.

Every minute was precious, and every second beyond price. Pepper's life was more important to him than anything else in the world at that point. Pepper was more than just a personal assistant. An assistant could be replaced. She could not. An assistant could help him manage Stark Industries and take care of all his personal wishes. But there was no one anywhere who could care for him like Pepper did. He hadn't fully realized how so very special a person she was to him until his life was in the hands of fate. When death was almost certain, his eyes had been open. Without the money and fame, he was nothing. "A man with everything and nothing" as Yeinsin had put it. And Tony found this to be true. He had nothing….except Pepper. He had never realized how much he really cared for her, how much he had truly begun to love her, until that moment. His memory of her was what had saved him from that cave. And he needed her to know that. He had been like a foolish child and she had been his guardian angel. Always protecting him. And now her life was in danger. He just had to save her! Cause if he failed, not only would she die, but a part of him would as well.

Up ahead, he saw it. The very thing he had been hoping so dearly would be unreal. But it was real. And it made his heart stop just to see it. The huge, hulking metal giant, he felt sure was Stane. Tony instinctively knew the small, beautiful figure that was held at gun point was Pepper. He had no time to lose, and none to waste. Flying head first, he rammed into Stane with such a thundering crash the very Earth shook from the blow. The attack had taken Stane by surprise, evidently. The Iron Monger made no move to fight back. It was like it had been stunned. And it should have been. A small crater had been busted into the ground from that earth shattering impact. Tony, feeling secure for the moment, checked on Pepper to see if Stane had hurt her. And if he had, there was no telling what Tony would do to him.

"Pepper?" he asked, worry chocking his voice. "Are you okay?"

Her voice was meek from the blinding fear she had just experienced. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said trying to calm herself down.

Tony began to walk over to her but was stopped abruptly by an impact from behind. Stane blasted Tony with a bone shattering repulsor ray that sent him back several feet. If not for the armor, Tony felt sure he wouldn't have been alive. Stane had upgraded his repulsors to an extreme. The Iron Monger began to slowly rise from the crater. He stood, towering over any and all who dared oppose him.

"It seems our business together was rudely interrupted." Stane said to Pepper. "Where were we? Ah, yes. I was about to dismiss you from your services, permanently!"

And the monstrous robot lifted its heavy mechanical arm, the very same gun threatening to take her life in an instant.

Pepper shrieked as fear along with a new adrenaline filled her body. She turned and ran as fast as she could, not ever turning back. Then the sound she had dreaded in fearful agony rang in her ears. The bullets whizzed over her head and all around her. She pushed herself forward, despite wanting to curl up in a ball and cry. Up ahead she could see a haven. It would protect her from the thunderous fire behind her. She raced toward the building, her hopes rising higher, but….it was too late. She violently hit the ground as a warm fluid began soaking her clothes…..


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Only one more left now. Please read and review.

"NOOO!!" he heard himself scream. He had seen it with his own eyes but how could this be happening? The hero was always supposed to save the girl from the evil villain and go home and live happily ever after, after the villain's defeat. Why were those stories never true? Why was it that in reality you could be left alone and fought at every turn? These questions ran briskly through the mind of Tony Stark. They remained only for an instant but held so much importance. All these years Pepper had cared for him like a mother would a child. She had never let him down. And now that it was his turn, he had failed her. He saw her shot down so mercilessly by that monster, Stane. Tony couldn't believe this guy had once been his friend. Now Tony hated him. And he would make absolutely sure Stane paid for trying to kill his beloved Pepper.

Tony rushed at him with all his strength, knocking Stane down. He lashed onto the Iron Monger suit beating upon it in every way possible, damaging several of its weapons. With a great unexpectancy, Stane pulled Tony into a big bear hug. He began crushing the Iron Man suit, making huge dents and gashes into it. Tony soon felt the effects of this despite his struggles to get away. He felt a great tremendous pressure as he heard a few snaps of broken bones. He cried out as the pressure increased, the pain enveloped him entirely, almost cutting out his ability to think. But think he did and just in the nick of time. He cut the flares on causing Stane to be momentarily blinded. He released his devastating grip giving Tony the chance to escape. He crawled away from the robot as quickly as possible. Pain erupted from his chest with every breath he took. How could he ever defeat Obadiah in this condition? Almost all his weapons were offline. He could barely move, much less stand. Thankfully the arc reactor was still online, but its power was failing fast. Without it, Iron man could do nothing. Wait a moment……if Iron man could do nothing without his reactor, he knew someone else who'd have the same problem. He felt himself being picked up and he was thrown weightlessly into the air. He crashed into a wall, almost breaking through it. He couldn't tell anything was going was going on, except for the excruciating pain coursing throughout his body. At some point he realized Stane was talking to him.

Stane laughed happily, almost in a dark way. "This is the best weapon you've ever built, Tony. I've never had this much with any of your pervious inventions. And after I kill you with it, I intend to build an entire army of "iron men".

Tony was half way sitting up as he saw Stane advance toward him. "What kind of man was this," thought Tony, "who took pleasure in his death and everyone else that was close to him?" And then he saw Pepper. He couldn't tell if she was even alive. Then the answer came to his question. Stane was the kind of man the world didn't need. He was the kind of man that caused the people in the world to need a hero. A hero like Iron Man. Filled with a new purpose, Tony activated his missiles and took aim.

"That's the thing about having an army of "iron men", Tony said. "They're only as good as their power source." And with that he fired his missile right into Stane's power supply, blowing not only it up, but the entire suit as well.

Tony felt relief wash over him as he saw that Stane had been defeated. And then his heart was filled with worry so fearful that it drowned out all other thoughts. Pepper lay still, unmoving and this pained Tony more than any physical wound Stane had given him. Desperately, he crawled towards her. As he inched towards her, he saw her face and hands had become paler from the blood loss. Tony immediately commanded Jarvis to get the ambulance as fast as possible. He sat beside her now and he could see her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. She was still alive! Tony quickly removed his helmet and his armored gloves. He gently cradled Pepper's body close to his. She looked so beautiful lying in his arms, but she was too still for his taste. The Pepper he knew was always doing something. She was so full of life. But now she lay quite, breathing softly. He saw the bullet wound. It had punctured her left shoulder and was dangerously close to her heart. She was so close to falling in the hands of death but he wouldn't let her go. He needed her too badly for her to die now. She was everything to him. And he wanted to tell her that so badly. He had heard that unconscious people could hear you sometimes. So, hoping she would hear his desperate plea, he began to talk to her.

"Pepper," he began, his voice shaky at first, "there's something I think you should know. I think you should know that if not for you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. It was you who really saved me from that cave. It was you who kept me going. When I'd feel discouraged, I'd think of you and I'll feel hope again. I wanted so badly to see those sea blue eyes of yours and hear the sweet sound of your voice. And there's nothing else in the entire world that could make me any happier than to see your eyes and hear your voice again." Here, he paused. "Unless I asked to marry you and you said yes, then I'd be the happiest man in the world, but we'll worry about that question later."

He stopped here wondering what else to say. Pepper's condition remained unchanged. So finally he got up the courage to say what he'd always wanted to say for years but had never seen the truth to these words until now.

"I guess, what I really mean to say, is…...I love you. I want to feel like I'm not alone in this world. I want to feel like someone really cares about me. And you're the only person who's ever done that. All the fame and fortune I've gained, means nothing to me without you. I'd give it all away in an instant if I could just have you. Cause you're the greatest treasure I have and I can't love you anymore than I do." He sighed feeling the grief cover his entire soul. His eyes began to burn with fresh tears, the first time he'd ever cried in a long time. The shrill sound of sirens broke the night's silence, as Ton whispered his last words to her as he held her close. "Please, Pepper, don't ever leave me…"


	7. Chapter 7

Didn't get any reviews last time. Hope everyone's still liking this. But this is the last chapter. It's been fun hearing everyone's opinion on this story.

The day broke in its glorious beauty. Some people woke up to "just another day", while some woke into a world of sorrow without their loved ones. But for Tony Stark, the day hadn't even started yet. He lay in a hospital chair sleeping peacefully. It was the first good rest he'd had that entire night. After knowing Pepper was gong to be ok, he was admitted into her room where she was still resting. Tony had watched her peaceful breathing until it rocked him to sleep. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. The hand was slender and smooth. He opened his weary eyes to find that Pepper had woken him up.

"I'm sorry to wake you up," she said, "but I really think you should go home and rest. You look beat."

"Well I am, actually," he responded groggily, "but the doctor's bandaged me up. I'm not supposed to move around any more than I have to so that's why I'm here."

"But you'll rest better at home. It'll be more comfortable than staying here."

"No it won't. You won't be there. Jarvis doesn't know how to keep good company. He's lousy at making conversation."

She laughed a little, but then took on a more serious tone. "I heard what you said to me last night."

"You mean all that stuff about how I loved you and couldn't live without you?" he asked.

"Yeah. 'All that stuff'," she replied.

"You do know I really meant 'all that stuff', right?"

"Yeah, at least I hoped you did and that it was you just babbling the first things that came to your mind."

"I would never do that."

"Yes you would."

"I would?"

"Yes. You've done it before."

"Oh, well I didn't this time. I truly meant what I said to you. All I really want to know is, do you feel the same?"

Everything depended upon her answer to his question. Time seemed to stop as he waited impatiently for her answer.

Pepper thought hard on how to reply to this. Of course she loved him. She always had. But she'd never admitted to herself that she had. And now she had to tell herself and Tony. And the only way she could find to answer him was with one simple word. "Yes."

There was such a flow of emotions at that moment, nothing could contain the feelings. They just looked into each other's eyes as a warm feeling radiated from their hearts.

Tony was the first to break the silence. "So after they let us out of here, you want to get something like, coffee, or maybe dinner, or maybe get on a plane and head for a tropical island or something like that?"

She giggled a little. "Maybe just dinner for now. You sure don't waste time trying to charm a girl do you?"

"Not when that girl's you," he said.

The End

I hope everyone's enjoyed this story. I know I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
